Facing Destiny
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: Mulder returns from the dead, but can he come to accept what is to be?


Title:Facing Destiny

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Spoiler: Dead Alive

Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance

Summary: When Mulder comes back to life, there is some parts he has to deal with and understand.

It was a few hours later after he had awoken from his coma; the shine of the moonlight lit a small spot in the small hospital room. He turned to see Scully's still sleeping in the same form on his chest. The spot where her head was, was growing sore, but he didn't want to wake her, she'd probably been up for countless hours. He felt like he had just been hit by a truck.

He tried to lift his finger with what little strength he had to touch her face and stroke it gently. She mumbled something like she was in a dream and he couldn't tell if it was good or bad. But what was awing him was that she had this unusual glow, she seemed happier, kinder and more emotional. The sound of her soft breathing was relaxing, he didn't want her to leave his side, and the pain he experienced when he had been abducted was hard enough.

He watched the moonlight hit her bright red hair. With the last of his strength, he lifted up the back of his hand to caress it slowly, careful not to disturb her. He didn't know why, but she looked more beautiful then ever. After being in the hospital be for so long his legs and gotten stiff so he tried to shift them the best he could without waking his sleeping partner. No such luck. She jerked her head up and took a quick look around; she had a worried expression written all over her face.

"Scully, it's ok, I didn't mean to wake you, it's alright I'm not leaving." He tried comforting her by stroking the softness of her pale cheek "Mulder, don't scare me like that." She said with a choke in her voice as she put both of her hands over Mulder's and brushed the tip of his fingers to her lips "Scully, are you alright?" he asked worriedly feeling regret in his chest, he never meant to startle her

She closed her eyes and rested her head back down on Mulder's shoulder "I'm alright, it's just that I've been having a dream of where, we find you back in that field, I'm so afraid that I'll wake up and this was all a dream." She managed to choke out as a tear made it's way down her face Mulder frowned sadly he ached to hold and comfort her like he's done in the past.

"I don't want you to leave us again." She choked out and then stopped and wished she didn't say what she had just did Mulder had a look of confusion drawn all over his face. Scully gently guided his hand down to the swell of her stomach and let it rest under her's as she let out a sigh

Mulder's eyes bulged out in amazement from the kicks he felt into the palms of his hands As a lone tear made its way down his face. His lips moved but he couldn't force the words to come out Scully smiled up at him as she let her tears fall from her eyes. "You told me never to give up on miracles Mulder." She said watching the amazement on his face as me moved his hand gently over her abdomen then gazed back into her teary blue eyes

But then a look of curiousness swept over his face as he removed his hand from hers. Scully slowly looked up at him in concern, her face now looked sad "Scully, how? Who?" he asked Scully tried to blink back tears of sadness She couldn't believe he would do this to her, and to the baby. Couldn't he believe in her? Believe that she wouldn't betray him? "Mulder...she started as he cut her off "Scully, how long have I been gone?" he asked avoiding her gaze She looked down to her stomach and caressed the swell "Close to six months." she beings closing her eyes allowing more tears to fall

"Mulder, I know this a lot to take in, but please you have to believe me, please trust me, There isn't anyone else; I just found out that I was pregnant the day after you were taken, It's the reason why I was sick and fainting." She tried to convince him This time Mulder's gaze was on hers.

"Please, Mulder, don't do this to me, my baby needs you, I need you." She said and started crying. Seeing the pain in Scully's eyes made him ache more then the pain in his body. He never meant to hurt her, he never did. Mulder reached out to take her hand back into his, and his other hand tried it's best to reach over to Scully's swollen stomach, as Scully once again took his hand and rested it on her abdomen. Her crying slowed as she tried to calm herself. Mulder wanted to reach up and hold her, but his body was still too weak to move that much, so he just softly moved his palm over the swell of her stomach to help calm her.

Scully's free hand rested over the one that protectively lay over her stomach. "Sleep, Scully, you're tired, it won't be good for your baby if you stay awake all these hours." He said calmly trying and smiled up at her and nodded She looked at him still worried about that dream she'd been having, Mulder could see it in her eyes. "It's alright, Scully, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here for you when you wake up I promise." He said lifting his hand to touch her cheek

She nodded and reached to turn off the light next to him, but before she did she kissed Mulder's forehead "Goodnight Mulder." Before Scully could move, Mulder rested his hand on Scully's abdomen "Goodnight baby." He said gently which made a smile creep over Scully's face as she took Mulder's hand in her own as she slowly sat back in her chair. She lay her head back under Mulder's chin and put her free hand on Mulder's and the other rested on her unborn baby. "Oh and Scully?" Mulder started "Yes Mulder?" "You look beautiful." He said as they both smiled She closed her eyes as Mulder did the same.

This time, Scully's sleep was peaceful, with dreams of her and Mulder, and their baby.

End

What did you think? R&R please!


End file.
